laoshifandomcom-20200215-history
Lehman DuFrene 2007 Indices
Business Communications Himstreet, William C./ Baty, Wayne Murlin/ Lehman, Cengage Lear.. | 2007.03.02 :http://book.daum.net/detail/book.do?bookid=ENG9780324375534#tab_review =Part 1 Communication Foundations 1(70)= Chapter 1 Establishing a Framework for Business Communication 2(40) Showcase Part 1: Communication Challenges at the CDC 3(1) Purposes of Communication 4(1) The Communication Process 4(3) The Sender Encodes the Message 5(1) The Sender Selects an Appropriate Channel and Transmits the Message 6(1) The Receiver Decodes the Message 6(1) Your Turn 1-1: Miscue 7(1) The Receiver Encodes the Message to Clarify Any Misunderstandings 7(1) Interferences Hinder the Process 9(1) Showcase Part 2: Spotlight Communicator: Julie Gerberding, Director, CDC: Leadership for the Times 8(1) Communicating Within Organizations 9(6) Levels of Communication 9(1) Communication Flow in Organizations 10(5) Your Turn 1-2: Career Portfolio 15(1) Strategic Forces Influencing Business Communication 16(6) Legal and Ethical Constraints as a Strategic Force Influencing Communication 16(6) Your Turn 1-3: You're the Professional 22(4) Diversity Challenges as a Strategic Force Influencing Communication 22(4) Your Turn 1-4: Assessment 26(2) Changing Technology as a Strategic Force Influencing Communication 27(1) Strategic Forces: Diversity Challenges: Viva la Difference! 28(3) Your Turn 1-5: Electronic Cafe: Instant Messaging Joins the Workforce 31(2) Team Environment as a Strategic Force Influencing Communication 32(1) Strategic Forces: Legal & Ethical Constraints: Is Anything Private Anymore? 33(3) Showcase Part 3: Communicating Internationally Looms as a CDC Challenge 36(1) Summary 37(1) Chapter Review 37(1) Activities 38(1) Applications 39(1) Case Analysis: Can the United States Succeed Without Rewarding Rugged Individuality? 40(2)C3 Chapter 2 Focusing on Interpersonal and Group Communication 42(29) Showcase Part 1: eBay Connects a Worldwide Market 43(1) Behavioral Theories that Impact Communication 44(2) Recognizing Human Needs 44(1) Stroking 45(1) Exploring the Johari Window 45(1) Your Turn 2-1: Electronic Cafe: Secure Email Protects Corporate Information 46(1) Your Turn 2-2: You're the Professional 47(1) Contrasting Management Styles 47(1) Showcase Part 2: Spotlight Communicator: Meg Whitman, CEO of eBay: ``The Power of Us'' Fuels Company Success 48(1) '' Nonverbal Communication 49(3) Metacommunication 49(1) Kinesic Messages 50(1) Understanding Nonverbal Messages 50(2) Strategic Forces: Diversity Challenges: Cultural Differences in Nonverbal Messages 52(1) Listening as a Communication Skill 53(2) Listening for a Specific Purpose 53(2) Your Turn 2-3: Miscue 55(2) Bad Listening Habits 55(1) Suggestions for Effective Listening 56(1) Your Turn 2-4: Assessment 57(1) Group Communication 57(5) Increasing Focus on Groups 57(1) Characteristics of Effective Groups 58(1) Group Roles 59(1) From Groups to Teams 60(2) Meeting Management 62(1) Your Turn 2-5: Career Portfolio 63(1) Face-to-Face Meetings 63(1) Electronic Meetings 63(1) Strategic Forces: Team Environment: Communication Styles of Men and Women 64(2) Suggestions for Effective Meetings 65(1) Showcase Part 3: eBay Redefines the International Marketplace 66(1) Summary 67(1) Chapter Review 67(1) Activities 67(1) Applications 68(1) Case Analysis: Is Anyone Listening? 69(1) Inside View Part 1: Corporate Diversity 70(1) =Part II: COMMUNICATION ANALYSIS. 71(74)= Chapter 3. Planning Spoken and Written Messages 72(40) Showcase Part 1: Hallmark Crafts Messages for Changing Consumer Market 73(1) Step 1: Determining the Purpose and Channel 74(1) Step 2: Envisioning the Audience 75(4) Step 3: Adapting the Message to the Audience 79(1) Focus on the Receiver's Point of View 79(1) Strategic Forces: Diversity Challenges: Bridging the Generation Gap 80(3) Communicate Ethically and Responsibly 82(1) Your Turn 3-1: Electronic Cafe: Translation Challenges 83(2) Your Turn 3-2: Miscue 85(2) Build and Protect Goodwill 85(2) Your Turn: 3-3: You're the Professional 87(3) Showcase Part 2: Spotlight Communicator: Dean Rodenbough, Director of Corporate Communications, Hallmark Corporation: Openness a ``Hallmark'' at Hallmark Cards, Inc. 90(4) '' Use Contemporary Language 92(1) Use Simple, Informal Words 93(1) Strategic Forces: Changing Technology: E-Cards Offer Greeting Alternatives 94(2) Communicate Concisely 95(1) Your Turn 3-4: Assessment 96(4) Project a Positive, Tactful Tone 97(3) Step 4: Organizing the Message 100(2) Outline to Benefit the Sender and the Receiver 100(1) Sequence Ideas to Achieve Desired Goals 101(1) Your Turn 3-5: Career Portfolio 102(1) Showcase Part 3: Hallmark Tips for Writing Business Greetings 103(1) Summary 104(1) Chapter Review 104(1) Check Your Communication: Guidelines for Planning a Spoken or Written Message 105(1) Activities 105(3) Applications 108(2) Case Analyis: It's All in the Translation 110(2) Chapter 4. Preparing Spoken and Written Messages 112(33) Showcase Part 1: Securities and Exchange Commission Promotes Reader-Friendly Disclosures 113(2) Your Turn 4-1: Assessment 115(1) Prepare the First Draft 115(1) Strategic Forces: Changing Technology: Writing Effectively at the Computer 116(8) Craft Powerful Sentences 117(4) Develop Coherent Paragraphs 121(3) Showcase Part 2: Spotlight Communicator: Cynthia A. Glassman, Former SEC Acting Chairman: Plain Language Best for Communicating with Investors 124(1) Your Turn 4-2: Career Portfolio 125(1) Revise and Proofread 125(4) Improve Readability 126(3) Your Turn 4-3: You're the Professional 129(3) Use Systematic Procedures for Revising and Proofreading 130(2) Your Turn 4-4: Miscue 132(3) Cultivate a Frame of Mind for Effective Revising and Proofreading 134(1) Your Turn 4-5: Electronic Cafe: Intranets Expand Internet Communications 135(1) Strategic Forces: Team Environment: Using Collaborative Technologies to Support Work Teams 136(1) Showcase Part 3: Plain English Requirements for Patient Privacy Disclosures 137(1) Summary 138(1) Chapter Review 138(1) Check Your Communication: Preparing and Proofreading a Rough Draft 139(1) Activities 139(2) Applications 141(2) Case Analysis: Understanding the Plain English Campaign 143(1) Inside View Part 2: Seinfeld: Language and Meaning 144(1) =Part 3 Communication Through Voice, Electronic, and Written Messages 145(154) = Chapter 5 Communicating Electronically 146(32) Showcase Part 1: Wyndham Vacation Ownership Utilizes Web to Provide Owner Satisfaction 147(1) Electronic Mail Communication 148(1) Advantages of Email 148(1) Your Turn 5-1: Electronic Cafe: Paperless Information Exchange 149(6) Guidelines for Preparing Email Messages 149(2) Effective Use of Email 151(3) Instant Messaging 154(1) Your Turn 5-2: Assessment 155(1) Email and the Law 155(1) Your Turn 5-3: You're the Professional 156(1) Strategic Forces: Legal and Ethical Constraints: Legal and Ethical Implications of Technology 157(1) Web Page Communication 158(1) Writing for a Website 158(1) Strategic Forces: Team Environment: Web Assists Interorganizational Teams 159(1) Your Turn 5-4: Career Portfolio 160(2) Writing for Weblogs 161(1) Your Turn 5-5: Miscue 162(1) Voice and Wireless Communication 163(2) Voice Mail Communication 163(1) Cell Phone Communication 164(1) Showcase Part 2: Spotlight Communicator: Franz S. Hanning, President and CEO, Wyndham Vacation Ownership, Inc.: Vacation Planning Website Appeals to Today's Techno-Savvy Members 165(3) Wireless Communication and the Future 166(2) Appropriate Use of Technology 168(1) Determine the Purpose of the Message 168(1) Determine Whether the Information Is Personal or Confidential 168(1) Decide Whether Positive Human Relations Are Sacrificed 168(1) Showcase Part 3: Wyndham Vacation Ownership, Inc. Reaches Out to Various Constituents 169(1) Summary 170(1) Chapter Review 170(1) Check Your Communication: Electronic Communication 171(1) Activities 172(1) Applications 173(4) Case Analysis: Using the Internet to Bridge the Cultural Gap 177(1) Chapter 6. Delivering Good- and Neutral-News Messages 178(38) Showcase Part 1: JanSport: Customer Service at the Heart of Attitudes and Actions 179(1) Deductive Organizational Pattern 180(1) Your Turn 6-1: Career Portfolio 181(1) Strategic Forces: Diversity Challenges: Basic Cultural Values Influence Communication Styles 182(2) Good-News Messages 184(3) Positive News 184(1) Thank-You and Appreciation Messages 184(3) Routine Claims 187(1) Claim Message 187(1) Your Turn 6-2: You're the Professional 188(3) Favorable Response to a Claim Message 189(2) Routine Requests 191(2) Routine Request 191(1) Favorable Response to a Routine Request 191(1) Favorable Response to a Favor Request 192(1) Form Letters for Routine Responses 192(1) Showcase Part 2: Spotlight Communicator: Mike Corvino, President, JanSport: Customer Relations Key to Success 193(1) Routine Messages About Orders and Credit 194(1) Strategic Forces: Changing Technology: Making Voice Mail Messages Work for You 195(1) Your Turn 6-3: Electronic Cafe: Expressing Yourself Through a Personal Web Page 196(6) Acknowledging Customer Orders 196(2) Providing Credit Information 198(1) Extending Credit 198(4) Your Turn 6-4: Assessment 202(1) Procedural Messages 202(1) Your Turn 6-5: Miscue 203(2) Showcase Part 3: JanSport Simplifies Routine Claims 205(1) Summary 206(1) Chapter Review 206(1) Check Your Communication: Good- and Neutral-News Messages 207(1) Activities 207(2) Applications 209(6) Case Analysis: Snoop Proof Your PC 215(1) Chapter 7. Delivering Bad-News Messages 216(42) Showcase Part 1: Sago Mine Tragedy Illustrates Difficulties in Sharing Bad News 217(1) Choosing an Appropriate Channel and Organizational Pattern 218(2) Channel Choice and Commitment to Tact 218(1) Use of the Inductive Approach to Build Goodwill 219(1) Your Turn 7-1: Miscue 220(2) Exceptions to the Inductive Approach 221(1) Your Turn 7-2: Electronic Cafe: Discussion Boards Accommodate Online Brainstorming 222(1) Developing a Bad-News Message 222(5) Writing the Introductory Paragraph 222(2) Presenting the Facts, Analysis, and Reasons 224(1) Writing the Bad-News Statement 224(3) Strategic Forces: Changing Technology: Assessing Template Letters Available with Word Processing Software 227(1) Offering a Counterproposal or ``Silver Lining'' Idea 226(1) '' Closing Positively 226(2) Your Turn 7-3: You're the Professional 228(2) Refusing a Request 230(1) Your Turn 7-4: Career Portfolio 231(1) Denying a Claim 232(2) Denying Credit 234(2) Delivering Constructive Criticism 236(1) Strategic Forces: Legal and Ethical Constraints: The Fair Credit Reporting Act 237(2) Communicating Negative Organizational News 239(2) Your Turn 7-5: Assessment 241(3) Showcase Part 2: Spotlight Communicator: Joe Manchin, Governor of West Virginia: Miscommunication Worse than Silence in Bad-News Situations 244(1) Showcase Part 3: Communication Lessons Learned from Crisis Situations 245(1) Summary 246(1) Chapter Review 247(1) Check Your Communication: Bad-News Messages 247(1) Activities 248(2) Applications 250(5) Case Analysis: Anonymity in Cyberspace 255(3) Chapter 8. Delivering Persuasive Messages 258(41) Showcase Part 1: FedEx Relies on the Persuasive Power of Brand Recognition 259(1) Persuasion Strategies 260(2) Plan Before You Write 260(2) Your Turn 8-1: Miscue 262(2) Use the Inductive Approach 262(1) Apply Sound Writing Principles 262(2) Strategic Forces: Legal and Ethical Constraints: Ethical Persuasion Is Good Business 264(1) Your Turn 8-2: Assessment 265(1) Sales Messages 265(11) Gaining Attention 265(2) Introducing the Product, Service, or Idea 267(2) Providing Convincing Evidence 269(3) Motivating Action 272(4) Your Turn 8-3: You're the Professional 276(1) Strategic Forces: Changing Technology: Email as a New Wave of Persuasive Communication 277(1) Your Turn 8-4: Electronic Cafe: Interactivity Is Web's Third Wave 278 Persuasive Requests 276(5) Making a Claim 276(3) Asking a Favor 279(1) Requesting Information 280(1) Showcase Part 2: Spotlight Communicator: Rodger Marticke, Executive Vice President and Chief Operating Officer, FedEx Ground: FedEx Home Delivery Responds to Needs of Online Shoppers 281(3) Persuading within an Organization 282(2) Your Turn 8-5: Career Portfolio 284(2) Showcase Part 3: FedEx Uses AIDA Approach on the Web 286(1) Summary 287(1) Chapter Review 287(1) Check Your Communication: Persuasive Messages 288(1) Activities 289(1) Applications 290(6) Case Analysis: How to Get Off the Lists 296(1) Inside View Part 3: Cyberclerking at Lands' End 297(2) =Part IV: COMMUNICATION THROUGH REPORTS AND BUSINESS PRESENTATIONS.= Chapter 9. Understanding the Report Process and Research Methods 300(36) Showcase Part 1: Research and Development Strategies Offer Revolutionary Best Seller for Apple 301(1) Characteristics of Reports 302(3) Types of Reports 302(2) Proposals 304(1) Your Turn 9-1: You're the Professional 305(1) Basis for Reports: The Problem-Solving Process 305(3) Recognizing and Defining the Problem 306(2) Your Turn 9-2: Miscue 308(3) Selecting a Method of Solution 309(2) Strategic Forces: Legal & Ethical Constraints: Internet Sources Vary: Caution Advised 311(6) Collecting and Organizing the Data 315(2) Your Turn: 9-3: Electronic Cafe: E-Research---An Expanding Internet Application 317(3) Your Turn 9-4: Career Portfolio 320(4) Your Turn 9-5: Assessment 324(1) Showcase Part 2: Spotlight Communicator: Allison Johnson, Vice President of World Wide Marketing Communications, Apple: Revolutionary Products Depend on Sound Market Research 325(4) Arriving at an Answer 326(3) Strategic Forces: Diversity Challenges: International Marketing Research 329(1) Showcase Part 3: Apple Researches Ways to Assure Consumer Safety 330(1) Summary 331(1) Chapter Review 331(1) Check Your Communication: Report Process and Research Methods 332(1) Activities 332(1) Applications 333(2) Case Analysis: Coping with Information Overload 335(1) Chapter 10. Managing Data and Using Graphics 336(30) Showcase Part 1: Yahoo! Creating Visual Appeal for Virtual Visitors 337(1) Communicating Quantitative Information 338(1) Using Graphics 339(1) Showcase Part 2: Spotlight Communicator: Farzad Nazem, Yahoo!'s Chief Technical Officer and Executive Vice President for Engineering and Site Operations: Less Can Be More in Graphic Appeal 340(1) Your Turn 10-1: Your're the Professional 341(2) Effective and Ethical Use of Graphics 341(1) Types of Graphic Aids 342(1) Strategic Forces: Legal and Ethical Constraints: Ethical Implications in Creating Graphs 343(1) Your Turn 10-2: Miscue 344(8) Strategic Forces: Changing Technology: Presentation Software and Graphic Design Principles 352(3) Your Turn 10-3: Electronic Cafe: Digital Collaboration Overcomes Geographical Barriers 355(1) Including Graphics in Text 356(1) Your Turn 10:4: Assessment 357(1) Pattern for Incorporating Graphics in Text 357(1) Positioning of Graphics in Text 357(1) Your Turn 10:5: Career Porfolio 358(1) Showcase Part 3: Visual Elements Make Yahoo! a Best-Known URL 359(1) Summary 360(1) Chapter Review 360(1) Activities 360(2) Applications 362(3) Case Analysis: Lying Statistics 365(1) Chapter 11. Organizing and Preparing Reports and Proposals 366(44) Showcase Part 1: Aflac Incorporated: Capitalizing on the Communication Power of the Annual Report 367(1) Parts of a Formal Report 368(5) Preliminary Parts 370(1) Report Text 370(2) Addenda 372(1) Organization of Formal Reports 373(1) Writing Convincing and Effective Reports 377 Your Turn 11-1: Electronic Cafe: Extranets---Internet's Cyberspace Cousins 374(7) Analyzing a Formal Report 380(1) Strategic Forces: Diversity Challenges: Disclosure in Annual Financial Reports of International Firms 381(1) Your Turn 11-2: Miscue 382(1) Short Reports 382(1) Showcase Part 2: Spotlight Communicator: Sid Cato, Contributing Editor, Chief Executive and author of the Official Annual Report Website: Promoting Annual Reports that Make the Grade 383(4) Memorandum, Email, and Letter Reports 384(1) Form Reports 384(3) Proposals 387(5) Your Turn: 11-3: Career Portfolio 392(1) Structure 392(1) Your Turn: 11-4: You're the Professional 393(2) Your Turn: 11-5: Assessment 395(3) Preparation 397(1) Strategic Forces: Team Environment: Collaborative Skills for Team Writing 398(1) Showcase Part 3: Aflac/Sid Cato: Capitalizing on the Communication Power of the Annual Report 399(1) Summary 400(1) Chapter Review 400(1) Check Your Communication: Formal Reports 401(1) Activities 402(1) Applications 403(5) Case Analysis: Cybertheft: It's a Big Deal 408(2) Chapter 12. Designing and Delivering Business Presentations 410(49) Showcase Part 1: Sun Microsystems: Technology Advancements Revolutionize Business Presentations 411(1) Planning an Effective Business Presentation 412(2) Identify Your Purpose 412(1) Know Your Audience 413(1) Organizing the Content 414(1) Your Turn 12-1: Miscue 415(4) Introduction 415(1) Body 416(2) Close 418(1) Designing Compelling Presentation Visuals 419(5) Types of Presentation Visuals 419(1) Design of Presentation Visuals 420(4) Strategic Forces: Changing Technology: Copyright Violations: A Presenter's Peril 424(3) Design Tips for Audience Handouts and Notes Pages 427(1) Refining Your Delivery 427(2) Delivery Method 428(1) Showcase Part 2: Spotlight Communicator: Scott McNealy, chairman of the board, Sun Microsystems: Don't Lose the Forest in the Trees 429(7) Vocal Qualities 430(3) Delivery Style 433(3) Your Turn 12-2: Career Portfolio 436(1) Adapting to Alternate Delivery Situations 437(2) Culturally Diverse Audiences 437(2) Strategic Forces: Diversity Challenges: Did I Make Myself Clear??? 439(1) Your Turn 12-3: You're the Professional 440(2) Team Presentations 440(2) Your Turn 12-4: Assessment 442(4) Distance Presentations 443(3) Your Turn 12-5: Electronic Cafe: Communicating through Secure Electronic Documents 446(1) Showcase Part 3: Sun Microsystems: Presenting to a Virtual Audience 447(1) Summary 448(1) Chapter Review 448(1) Check Your Communication: Presentation Skills 449(1) Activities 450(2) Applications 452(5) Case Analysis: Now About that Accent . . . 457(1) Inside View Part 4: Speech Jitters 458(1) =Part V: COMMUNICATION FOR EMPLOYMENT.= Chapter 13. Preparing Resumes and Application Messages 460(52) Showcase Part 1: The Container Store: Hiring Well Results in Stable Employee Base 461(1) Preparing for the Job Search 462(1) Gathering Essential Information 462(1) Your Turn 13-1: Electronic Cafe: Use of Time Speaks Volumes 463(5) Identifying Potential Career Opportunities 463(5) Planning a Targeted Resume 468(1) Your Turn 13-2: Assessment 469(1) Standard Parts of a Resume 469(1) Strategic Forces: Legal & Ethical Constraints: Inflated Resumes: High Price of Career Lies 470(1) Your Turn 13-3: Miscue 471(7) Qualifications 473(5) Strategic Forces: Diversity Challenges: Diversity Issues Affecting Employability 478(2) Appropriate Organizational Plan 479(1) Adapting Resumes for Alternate Presentation and Delivery Options 480(11) Preparing a Print (Designed) Resume 481(1) Preparing a Scannable Resume 482(7) Adapting to Varying Electronic Submission Requirements 489(2) Supplementing a Resume 491(2) Professional Portfolios 491(1) Employment Videos 492(1) Your Turn 13-4: Career Portfolio 493(1) Composing Application Messages 493(1) Showcase Part 2: Spotlight Communicator: Melissa Reiff, President, The Container Store: Open Employee Communication Fosters Superior Productivity 494(6) Persuasive Organization 495(4) General Writing Guidelines 499(1) Your Turn 13-5: You're the Professional 500(3) Finishing Touches 501(2) Showcase Part 3: The Container Store: Attracting Employees Through Creative Incentives 503(1) Summary 504(1) Chapter Review 504(1) Check Your Communication: Resumes and Application Messages 505(1) Activities 506(1) Applications 507(3) Case Analysis: Employment Market Undergoes Cyber Revolution 510(2) Chapter 14. Interviewing for a Job and Preparing Employment Messages 512 Showcase Part 1: GE: Do You Have What It Takes? 513(1) Understanding Types of Employment Interviews 514(2) Structured Interviews 514(1) Unstructured Interviews 514(1) Stress Interviews 515(1) Group Interviews 515(1) Virtual Interviews 515(1) Strategic Forces: Team Environment: The Team Interview: What to Expect When the Interviewer Turns Out to Be a Team 516(1) Your Turn 14-1: Electronic Cafe: Coping with Technology's Downside 517(1) Preparing for an Interview 518(2) Study the Company 518(1) Study Yourself 519(1) Plan Your Appearance 519(1) Your Turn 14-2: Miscue 520(1) Plan Your Time and Materials 520(1) Practice 520(1) Conducting a Successful Interview 521(1) The Opening Formalities 521(1) Your Turn 14-3: Assessment 522(5) The Information Exchange 522(5) Strategic Forces: Legal and Ethical Constraints: Handling Illegal Interview Questions 527(2) The Closing 528(1) Your Turn: 14-4: Career Portfolio 529(1) Preparing Other Employment Messages 529(2) Application Forms 529(1) Follow-Up Messages 530(1) Showcase Part 2: Spotlight Communicator: Deborah Elam, GE Vice President & Chief Diversity Officer: Strength in the Diversity Mix 531(1) Your Turn 14-5: You're the Professional 532(4) Thank-You Messages 530(3) Job-Acceptance Messages 533(1) Job-Refusal Messages 533(1) Resignations 534(2) Showcase Part 3: GE Earns Admiration and Applicants 536(1) Summary 537(1) Chapter Review 537(1) Check Your Communication: Interviews and Employment Messages 538(1) Activities 539(1) Applications 539(3) Case Analysis: To Tell or Not to Tell: The Implications of Disclosing Potentially Damaging Information in an Employment Reference 542(1) Inside View Part 5: The Job Interview 543 =Appendix A: Document Format and Layout Guide.= Document Format and Layout Guide 2 Document Appearance 2(1) Letter and Punctuation Styles 3(6) Envelopes 9(2) Memorandum Formats 11(1) Email Format 12(1) Formal Report Format 13 =Appendix B: Referencing Styles.= Referencing Styles 1(1) In-Text Parenthetical Citations 1(1) References 2 Electronic Citation Methods =Appendix C: Language Review and Exercises.= Language Review and Exercises 1(1) Grammar 1(1) Sentence Structure 1(2) Pronoun Reference 3(1) Pronoun Case 4(1) Verb Agreement 5(1) Verb Tense and Mood 6(1) Verb Voice 6(1) Adjectives and Adverbs 7(1) Punctuation 8(1) Commas 8(1) Semicolons and Colons 9(2) Apostrophes 11(1) Hyphens 11(1) Quotation Marks and Italics 12(1) Dashes, Parentheses, and Periods 13(1) Number Usage 14(1) Capitalization 15(2) Words Frequently Misused 17 =Appendix D= Grading Symbols and Proofreaders' Marks Content Organization Style Format Mechanics =r. References 1(1) = =i. Index 1 =